Our Future
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: New Directions are asked to think about their future and as a result, supernatural things start happening.
1. An Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

 **Our Future**

Chapter One : An Ordinary Day

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel felt like a freak. His hair never sat straight enough - it is supposed to go straight up but always ends up flat on his head. His clothes are way to girly for even some girls but none of the men clothes speak to him. He's gay and had a stereotypical crush on the straight popular guy that he has just gotten over. He sang and was higher than all the girls in the Glee Club (and that made Rachel Berry hate him and refuse to let him actually sing any solos). Everyone in school seems to hate him or only hang around him because they have no one else to hang around with.

At this current moment in time, Kurt was sitting in the back of the Choir Room, located in McKinley High, and his teacher was standing at the front of the classroom, armed with a white board marker.

"Alright guys" Will Shuester clapped his hands and faced his students with a wide grin on his face, "this week, I feel we should concentrate on the future."

Understandably, the class through him confused looks.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" asked Finn Hudson. Finn was the one Kurt used to have a crush on but when Carole Hudson, Finn's mother, started dating Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, Kurt felt that he should start seeing Finn as his brother and not his boyfriend. Finn, however, still feels that Kurt is a creepy stalker and should stay away from him no matter what.

"Well," started Mr Shuester after he wrote "Future" on the board and dropped the pen on top of the piano, "I know that none of us are planning on graduating any time soon but do any of you have any idea what you want to be when you leave school? What are your plans?"

"Well, I know that I'm going to be on Broadway" stated Rachel with a nod and a smirk.

"I'm probably going to end up in college" said Finn with a shrug.

"I'm going to be a Doctor" said Mike Chang - shocking a few people who had never heard him talk before.

"When I was your age, I was so certain I was going to be a performer. And now look at me" Mr Shuester gestured to himself, "I'm a teacher. Plans are not set in stone. Your future is not set in stone. Now, your challenge for the week is to find a song which you feel will represent your future."

The bell rang and everyone started to gather their coats and bags, eager to get home.

"I know what song I'm going to sing" said Kurt's best friend Mercedes Jones, " 'Singing my Song' by Christina Aguilera."

"Me to," said Tina Cohen-Chang (no relation to Mike), " 'I Can Help' by Billy Swann. What about you Kurt?"

"I dunno" admitted Kurt, balancing his math book on top of his French book, "I'll look online when I go home tonight."

"That sounds like a plan" chucked Tina as the three of them left the choir room and entered the battlefield that is a high school corridor.

In high school, you get the popular people, the losers and those that try and not to get noticed.

Glee club was a loser club. Being a loser means that the popular people (either jocks or the cheerleaders) are permitted to through a slushes into a loser's face and the teacher's won't blink because they couldn't losing any games.

Today, Kurt had a cherry flavour flung into his face and ruining his brand new pale blue sweater. He carefully wiped the solid liquid out of his eyes and carried on, ignoring everyone staring at him - several laughing behind the hands.

Kurt left the school, saying goodbye to Tina and Mercedes as the headed to their own vehicles. Both were also covered in the cold substance (blueberry and apple) and were desperate to get home and under a nice hot shower.

Kurt dumped his books onto the passenger seat of his car before getting settled with his own seat belt on and his car started. He put his car into reverse and left the school parking lot. He turned left and started to head towards his house.

Kurt ignored everyone as he drove through Lima, Ohio and into his driveway in front of the one bedroomed house.

While the house only had one bedroom, it had a massive basement which Burt had set up for his son. He had also built a bathroom.

Kurt locked his car and headed to his front door. He unlocked the door, entered the house, closed the door and then remembered that he had left his school stuff in the car.

"Should I go and get it?" he asked himself. He shivered and shook himself.

What was the point anyway? If his plan worked, he wouldn't need to hand it in.

Kurt softly smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs and into the bathroom. He turned his shower on and took his clothes off. He turned and looked at himself in the large mirror which hung on the back of the bathroom door. Kurt checked his back and saw that it was covered in black and blue spots.

Once Kurt felt the shower was hot, he stepped in and immediately felt the pain erupt on his shoulder blades and slide down his back, following the water trail down into the bath tub.

Kurt stared down his arms and saw that they were bright red. He turned the shower off and stepped out the shower. He roughly dried himself, causing himself to bleed a little and slipped on a pair of pyjamas. He knew he couldn't go to bed just yet. It was only six and his father was due home for dinner at 7.

Kurt decided he was only going to make something simple for their dinner tonight. It was only Tuesday after all.

Nothing ever happens on a Tuesday.

Kurt ended up going to the kitchen at half six and making spaghetti with lemon sauce and chicken breast. He was just finishing making a salad to go with it when he heard his father's truck pull up outside.

Kurt lay the table with two plates, two forks and two knives when his father entered the kitchen.

"Smells good Kid" Burt smiled at his son as he grabbed the salad bowl and placed it in the middle of the table. Kurt smiled back his dad as he placed the spaghetti onto the plates and pour the sauce over the top. He put the rest into containers and into the fridge while his father got himself a beer and get Kurt some juice.

Both Hummel sat down and started to eat their meal.

"Anything good happen at school?" Burt asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"Not really" shrugged Kurt.

"What about Glee?" asked Burt.

"We're supposed to think about the future and find a song we feels shows us what we want to happen" Kurt sighed. Burt knew that Kurt was having problems trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

"You should try being a chef, this is really good" Burt nodded at Kurt. Kurt snorted into his juice.

That night, after Burt had cleaned up after dinner and Kurt had retreived his homework from his car, father and son sat in front of the TV and watch some football. Well, Burt watched football. Kurt read a magazine.

When the clock said half nine, Kurt put down his magazine.

"I'm tired. Is it okay with you if I go to bed now?"

"Of course Kurt. Good night."

"Night"


	2. A Series of Weird Dreams

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

 **Our Future**

Chapter Two : A Series of Weird Dreams

Finn Hudson had just finished his evil math homework when he finally felt that he would be able to sleep. He crawled into his bed and turned off his lamp before he felt himself slowly fall into a deep sleep.

 _Finn found himself standing a table. He had a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He took a sip of his coffee and chucked at a joke he had just read when a little boy ran in._

 _"Daddy, Daddy Julie won't let me play with her" cried the little boy, heartbreak in his voice._

 _"Michel, Julie is barely a year old" said Finn, lowering both his coffee and newspaper and picking up the four year old._

 _"So, I picked up a dolly and she just took it from me" said Michel, clinging onto his father around the neck._

 _"She thought that you were giving it to her" said Finn. Michel smiled as Finn carried his son into the living room where a baby was sitting in a bouncy chair, the arm of a doll lying in her arms. She smiled when she saw her brother come back to play with her._

 _"Okay, you two need to play nice so that daddy can get some work done. I will bring the work in here if that is what you want?" Michel nodded and picked up a red fire truck, Julie laughed around her doll._

Finn smiled in his sleep and turned over onto his right side.

* * *

Puck didn't want to sleep but math homework did that to a guy. He fell asleep on his jotter.

 _He was walking along a corridor. He didn't know who the people on the wall were or anything in the corridor at all. He arrived at a door and raised his hand. On his left hand was ring. A wedding ring. He knocked..._

Puck shot straight up from his jotter. He blinked confused. Why was he sitting at the kitchen table?

* * *

Santana and Britney were lying in bed together. They were having a sleep over. Britney had already fell asleep but Santana was slowly drifting off.

 _Santana and Britney were lying in bed together. Britney had already fallen asleep but Santana couldn't figure out why she wasn't sleeping. She turned onto her side and stared out the window that had to be left open because Britney liked seeing the stars. Santana took a deep breath and looked into the her bed side table. She did not find what she was looking for and was about to lie back down when a cry echoed through the apartment._

 _Britney started to stir until Santana leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

 _"It's okay, I've got it" and Santana got out of bed and walked out of the room and across the hall. She opened the door and walked into a nursery. She lifted the crying baby out of crib and started to rock her._

Somehow in their sleep, Britney and Santana had curled up together.

* * *

Rachel finished her night time routine before she climbed into her large pink bed. She smiled at the ceiling which had a painting of a giant gold star on it before she drifted off into her dreams.

 _Rachel was standing on a stage, with the lights shining down on her. However, unlike her other dreams, the audience only had two people in it. She looked down at herself and saw that she wasn't even in a costume._

 _"That's great Rachel. Now, I know that you have just come back from maternity leave so we are going to go into this nice and slow" a man called from the front row. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath before she began to go through the lines which had been going through with her baby for a year._

* * *

Mercedes had collapsed the moment she got home from school.

 _She was running, a coffee in one hand and her handbag in the other. She ran through a set of doors and into a posh reception._

 _"Hey, sorry I'm late" she huffed as she tried to catch her breath._

 _"It's fine. Your manager is running late anyway" said Sofia, the receptionist._

 _"Oh thank you" smiled Mercedes as she sat down to wait for her manager. Sofia chucked as she went back to her computer. Her manager then ran through the door, a coffee in one hand and a brief case in the other. He was also out of breath._

 _"Ready to get started?" he asked Mercedes, who nodded and the pair of them walked away from the reception and into a recording studio. Mercedes dumped her stuff and made her way to the microphone._

* * *

Kurt hated the glee assignment for the week. The future? What a stupid concept. His future consisted off escape. Escaping this town, escaping this life. End off. He quickly finished all of his homework and put it neatly back in his school bag before staring on his complicated skin routine. Then he finally went to bed. With one last smile at the photo of his mother, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

 _"So, Elizabeth said dada today" a man's voice said somewhere behind him._

 _"Doesn't mean that she meant you" said Kurt, stirring his coffee._

 _"She looked at me when she said it. I am telling you that I am her favourite, and you Mr Hummel Anderson are going to have to accept it."_

 _"You're her favourite because I'm away a lot right now" laughed Kurt, picking up a sketch book from the bag by his feet and opening it._

 _"What do you think?" he asked the invisible man. Kurt looked away as the man began to look through the book. Kurt heard crying so he left the kitchen and entered a child's room._

 _"Dada?" asked Elizabeth. Kurt only laughed and picked her up, twirling her around._

* * *

"Sir? Something seems to be happening again."

"Again? But it hasn't been that long since the last time."

"The readings are weird. As though they are happening to more than one person."

"Where about are these reading coming from?"

"Lima, Ohio."


	3. A Worrying Discussion

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

 **Our Future**

Chapter Three : A Worrying Discussion

The New Directions were asked to come to the choir room during their lunch break but they had no idea as to why. When the bell rang for lunch, the club slowly started to wander into the choir room where two strangers were standing right next to their teacher and cheerleader coach. Mr Shuester looked a little uncomfortable.

When the whole group arrived, the doors were locked.

"Okay, I bet that a lot of you are freaking out right now" said the man in a business suit that had Puck glaring at him. The whole group looked at the man like he was insane.

"Or not. Anyway, I have been talking with your teacher who has informed me that you are thinking about your futures" said the man, "and that has caused an effect which we believe maybe affecting you."

"Affecting us how?" asked Finn. The stranger woman stood up and placed her bag on the piano and started to go through it. She pulled out a scanner and started to approach the group.

"Melody here is going to scan you and if you are affected by what we believe to be time particles, then we will have to pull you to the front to explain what is going on."

Melody, who was wearing a white lab coat and had her brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, slowly approached the group before she turned to Sue.

"Can you make them stand in a line please, it'll be easier to scan them that way."

"Sure, everyone up" she barked without her usual bite. The group looked at each other as they realised that whatever was going on was really serious if Sue looked worried.

Melody started to scan the group. The scanner made a loud irritating noise on Finn, Puck, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, resulting that they were pulled to the front of the room.

Everyone else was to sit down back in their normal chairs while those at the front were given their own chairs.

"Okay, we're are from the Department of Time. It is a secret base which control time. It was created when our founder, Bill Hapley, had a choice between two women and he couldn't make up his mind. He started to have dreams about his future. He never saw who he was with. A week after these dreams started, he found himself waking up in the future, his future. His future self remembered his part coming to his time and took him to meet his wife. His wife wasn't any of the two girls but a girl who would be visiting the village later that year and they would fall in love. Bill realised that his future was perfect and he woke back up in his own time" explained the man.

"So, you're saying that because we are thinking about our future for Glee that some of us are actually started dreaming of our future?" asked Quinn, clearing not believing them.

"Yes, can any of you actually remember your dream?" the man who had yet to give his name asked the group at the front of the room. Finn and Kurt raised their hands while everyone else shook their head.

"Can you boys tell me about your dream?" asked the man.

"Can you tell us your name first?" asked Kurt, raising his eyebrow. The man laughed.

"Sure, William Hapley, Bill was my great great grandfather" laughed the man.

"I was in a kitchen, drinking coffee and having a fun argument with a man. I never saw the man but I showed him some of my designs and then went to take care of a baby who I think was my daughter" said Kurt. The girls in the room smiled, glad that their friend seemed to get his happy ending.

"I was hanging around with my kids, I think. One boy and one girl. The girl was one and she had taken the toy from her older brother, who I think was three, so I went to deal with it and started to work on something while they played in front of me" admitted Finn.

"Do you two live close to each other?" asked William.

"We're step brothers, why?" asked Kurt.

"That might be why you two can remember it but no one else can" said Melody.

"Okay, you had the dreams last night. So, next week we better be prepared to travel for a while..." While William was talking, Kurt and Finn started to notice the room was spinning.

"Is the room spinning or something?" asked Finn as he massaged his head. William through a look at Finn.

"Is the room spinning for anyone else?" he asked, and all the people at the front slowly raised their hands.

"This is going to fast, why is it going to fast?" he started to muttered, not noticing a soft glow going around the classroom.

"Erm, the room is spinning for us now?" said Tina, putting her hand up. William stopped muttered and looked around, realising that the room was spinning for him. The teachers and Melody were massaging their heads. The glow started to get brighter and brighter until everyone was blinded. A loud bang echoed through the room and everyone in the room disappeared.

* * *

They all woke up and looked around themselves. They saw that they were lying in a white padded room. William stood up and looked around the room. It was all padded and there was obvious door. Until it opened, that is...

And an older William walked into the room with a smirk.


	4. A Filler

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

 **Our Future**

Chapter Four : Just A Filler

* * *

The future version of Bill lead them into a living room.

"A hotel has already been set up for you, your current shelves and your families" said Bill as he took a seat on the couch.

"My wife is bringing around the bus around so we can all head to the hotel together. Also pills are being made to try and get rid of most of the memories of your trip. It is impossible to get rid of nearly everything but we can leave you some surprises" smiled Bill just as a loud honking came from outside.

"Oh, and before you meet my wife, you should know that it's Melody" and with that, he gracefully lifted himself up from the chair and lead the group outside to the large bus and sure enough, an older, pregnant Melody was sitting in the drivers seat.

Shocked, the younger Melody climbed onto the bus and everyone else from the past followed her. Older Bill climbed to sit beside his wife and they were off.

The bus arrived at the hotel and the time travellers were rushed into the hotel to see an older Kurt and another man performing.

They were dancing and singing with each other as if they had been doing it for years. They moved at the same time and their voices blended together perfectly.

The kids that were sitting at the front of the room were clapping and a couple of them were singing along. Kurt was smiling and laughing as he performed with the other man. They eventually finished by folding their arms and standing back to back.

Silence filled the room and Bill coughed from the back and everyone turned to face them.


End file.
